<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The chaos rules by Prisca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069091">The chaos rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca'>Prisca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Faculty (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for: FFFC (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: chaotic (regular challenge)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The chaos rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for: FFFC (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: chaotic (regular challenge)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Never knew that you are such a chaotic person!“ Grinning, Zeke looked around in Casey's small room; every free space covered with photo stuff, papers, black and white pictures.</p><p>Casey laughed. „It's sorted chaos; I know to find what I'm looking for. Took a while though to convince my mom to stay away from it.“</p><p>„I just hope I won't regret the decision to share a dorm with you next autumn.“</p><p>Blue eyes widened in surprise. „We will share a dorm?“</p><p>„Actually, it sounded like a good idea.“ The grin on Zeke's face deepened. „So much better than to share a room with a stranger, who can turn out as the next series killer at the campus.“</p><p>„Campus? You finally got the acceptance letter?“</p><p>„Yupp. This morning.“</p><p>„Woah!“ Casey yelled out loud, jumping up from his desk chair. „That's great news; we will rock San Francisco.“ He threw his arms around his friend's shoulder and started to twirl around with him.</p><p>„We will,“ Zeke agreed laughing,“ but first of all, you will have to overthink your way of housekeeping. I love you, but I'm not willing to deal with this kind of chaos.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>